Les orphelins Beaudelaire
by Esterwen
Summary: Le film "les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Beaudelaire", tiré du livre du même nom, retrace l'aventure de trois enfants ayant perdu leurs parents : Violette, Klaus et Prunille. Violette est peut-être la meilleure inventrice de 14 ans du monde. Son cadet lit des livres par centaines et retient leur contenu. Prunille, bébé, aime... mordre des choses.


Du haut de ma maison, je pouvais apercevoir trois rues plus loin le manoir qui récemment avait brûlé de la cave au grenier, emportant avec lui les souvenirs perdus de parents donnant en dernier lieu à leurs enfants le surnom d'orphelins. Le ciel gris, rideau tombé sur ce spectacle macabre, semblait pleurer la perte de ces êtres autant que les chérubins dont les yeux avaient présentement autant d'éclat que le firmament morne de ces derniers jours.

M'étant rendu sur ces lieux après l'incendie, je pus voir de mes yeux les étages détruits par le feu. Les bureaux disparates avaient purement et simplement disparu, laissant place à la cendre, maintenant principale habitante de la ruine. Les piliers autrefois superbement ornementés, devenus décombres, enrichissaient l'impression de destruction pourtant déjà bien présente. Sur le sol, des objets épars et brisés me donnèrent à ce moment les larmes aux yeux. Il est bien des choses que l'on peut briser, trancher, découper. Tout le monde sait qu'il est bien plus simple de détruire que de construire. Je prends pour exemple la lettre qui me fut envoyée par Sarah, impératrice de mon cœur, qu'un autre a eu la chance d'épouser. Cette lettre m'annonçait deux choses, l'une entraînant l'autre : la rupture entre nous et l'effondrement de mon bonheur, de mon univers. Il est également étonnant de pouvoir apercevoir une infime partie de la puissance des mots, et de comprendre la subtilité de celle-ci. Les mots, ce sont des navires, des vaisseaux nous emmenant loin de notre petite condition humaine, que cela soit vers un ruisseau de bonheur ou un typhon de cauchemars. Les mots sont selon la personne, un doux remède pour les peines en tout genre, ou des couteaux que nos lèvres affutent à loisir. A force de réflexions et de tournures, ils peuvent transmettre presque n'importe quelle émotion, que le visage ne sait pas forcément retranscrire malgré sa panoplie de métamorphoses. Je vais donc tenter de vous faire comprendre, cher lecteur, les sentiments qui m'assaillirent lorsque je trouvais les vestiges de la résidence appartenant à des gens qui furent mes amis de toujours.

Quand à la fin d'un livre, un personnage que vous appréciez grandement tire sa révérence de par sa mort, vous pouvez légitimement vous sentir trahi, ébranlé par la tristesse (pour peu que le livre en question soit poignant). Ce fut mon désagréable sentiment, que la fine bruine à mon arrivée accentua, bien que je pensais ma douleur déjà au-delà du supportable. La serrure de la porte, craquelée, me fit penser à l'état de mon cœur fendu, en deuil. Cette affliction me toucha du plus profond de mon être, et un tel chagrin laisse toujours des marques sur tout ce qu'il touche, tel un petit enfant sale et espiègle prompt à quelque fantaisie déplaisante. Quand j'entrais dans ce manoir, chaque bruit, fût-il infime, devenait pour moi une note d'espoir éphémère, une espérance de quelconque rescapé bien vite déçue par le silence qui redevenait rapidement le maître des lieux. J'inspectai chaque pièce, chaque recoin de la demeure et tentait de me rappeler la formation des meubles, l'aspect des chambres avant le drame. En vain. Mes efforts se heurtaient à un mur que ma mémoire peinait à détruire. L'on aurait dit qu'au lieu d'être cachés, ces souvenirs avaient été annihilés, laissant place à un vide gênant. Comme si rien de tout cela n'avait jamais existé, et que l'histoire de ce triste lieu débutait dans les flammes de la destruction. Dans la chambre à coucher des parents, je trouvai, stupéfait, un livre par terre. Comment avait-il pu réchapper de ce bouleversement, je l'ignorais. Le titre était néanmoins effacé, mais peu importe, je savais qu'il valait le coup de le lire. Vous êtes en droit, cher lecteur, de me demander le comment de cette affirmation confiante à l'extrême. La réponse est simple : rien de ce que lisait mes amis disparus n'était médiocre. Les rares moments où la vie m'amenait en coups de vent chez eux furent les plus joyeux de ma vie. Je les revois encore souriants et, voyant que je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder, m'amener un ouvrage que je m'empressais de lire dans mes temps libres.

Dans chaque roman d'aventure, ou presque, il y a le côté lumineux et le côté des ténèbres, vous l'aurez remarqué. Et des deux côtés, il y a toujours le chef et ses idéaux, entouré de ses acolytes. A partir de cela, l'écrivain peut les faire évoluer dans l'univers qu'il s'est construit, et décider de la victoire de tel ou tel côté. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que généralement, c'est la Lumière qui l'emporte, et une fin heureuse lui succède. Il est pourtant des écrits qui se terminent mal, très mal, et l'histoire de mes compagnons en est un, à mon grand désarroi. Pour eux, la dernière page du livre est atteinte, et le point final sonne dans mon esprit aussi froidement que les cloches après l'enterrement de leurs corps calcinés. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de vous dire que les personnes chères à votre cœur, une fois mortes, méritent la plus grande sépulture du cimetière ? Cela peut paraître un tantinet égoïste, mais plus tard l'on met ça sur le compte de la douleur du moment. C'est ce que je pensais quand je vis la tombe. Je me suis longuement recueilli, mon cerveau fonctionnant avec fièvre. Pourquoi eux, et non une maison abandonnée ? Accident ou crime prémédité ? Il me paraissait pourtant impossible que des gens comme eux, se rapprochant le plus du terme "d'ange", puissent avoir eu des ennemis dans le passé. Ce fut sur ces entrefaites que je partis. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas revenir de suite chez moi, je n'en avais pas la force. En marchant je vis alors un banc aux allures providentielles. Je m'y posais, et observais de mes yeux embués de larmes les divers passants. Connaissez-vous cette impression ? La sensation d'être observé par un inconnu qui ne vous fait pas ressentir de la peur, mais plutôt de la curiosité ? Que ce soit par une tempête de neige en hiver, où dans une allée ornementée des feuilles tombantes d'automne, le sentiment est le même. La première question qui vous vient à l'esprit est presque toujours la suivante : "Pourquoi cet individu m'observe-t-il de la sorte ?" Pourquoi... Une question éternelle, où les hypothèses sont très souvent de mise. De votre oeil averti, vous aurez remarqué que l'on pose cette interrogation à des gens qui souvent ne sont pas plus avancés que nous. Demander "Pourquoi" est-il une donc manière de se prouver que l'on n'est pas le seul dans les ténèbres ? Car la réponse que l'on attend généralement est "je ne sais pas", ou "aucune idée". C'est mon avis. Et enfin, ce fut moi l'observateur, celui qui détient les réponses, celui qui scrute, celui qui sait. Je pense enfin, après avoir poussé mes réflexions, que le pourquoi d'une telle attitude peut trouver des dizaines de réponses. Une simple envie de mélancolie et de calme, le plaisir de ne rien laisser nous passer sous le nez... Ou peut-être pour se poser, réfléchir et trouver une source de malheur plus grande que celle qui nous assaille dans les situations les plus catastrophiques selon notre jugement. J'espère vous avoir un peu éclairé sur mes sentiments, cher lecteur, et vous avoir donné envie de lire la suite. Malheureusement, le temps passe, le vent souffle, et je me meurs... Mais je m'éteins non sans laisser un dernier sourire de délivrance, unique héritage de ma part laissé à ceux qui verront mon dernier souffle transformé en buée. Le brouillard s'épaissit, mes yeux se troublent ; ma vision du monde est faite, je peux partir serein... Adieu donc cher lecteur. Mon corps retourne à la poussière, que votre joie demeure...

…


End file.
